Appearances Are Trivial
by YaoiPhox
Summary: KisaIta! Yaoi. Nothing Mature. AARON'S GRAVEYARD! scrapped
1. Mirror

Itachi stretched out on the bed, his body aching. He blinked then rubbed his unseeing eyes, sitting up.

'_Where am I?_'

The Uchiha threw back the covers and crawled out of the uncomfortable bed upon realizing Kisame wasn't at his side. He blinked fiercely, managing to get a blurred outlook of his surroundings. He made out bars—a cell; no wonder his body was sore. He recalled his partner's absence and snapped from his thoughts, worried for his comrade. There was the slamming of a door echoing in the dark, cavernous room. Then Itachi heard dragging footsteps accompanying strong, steady steps. A cell slid open besides him then slid closed after a thud—a large body hitting the floor.

Itachi willed his Sharingan to activate as he glared at a shadow passing his cell. He wondered why that person hadn't burst into flames. The door closing echoed through the room once more and it became impossible for the Uchiha to see. He sighed, making his way over to the wall separating his cell from the one that had been recently occupied.

"Kisame, are you there?" he called out steadily, voice with the usual emotionless mask.

Silence.

"Kisame? Are you alright?" Mask breaking.

"I look hideous..." came the only reply.

"Stop saying shit like that." Itachi snapped.

It wasn't said often in front of the Uchiha. However the he often caught his partner scowling at any reflective surface. It aggravated the smaller to no end; especially when he heard anyone, not just the blue man himself, insult Kisame. Itachi sighed then placed a hand on the wall. He was surprised to find it was cold, smooth—a mirror. He scoffed, that would explain why Kisame would say such a thing, he must have a mirror in his cell.

"Kisame, did you hear me? You have to stop saying this." Itachi spoke in his usual monotone now.

"Easy for you to say." He heard the other reply bitterly, "You're blind and on top of that, you're..." He stopped himself from saying more.

"I'm not completely blind, fish-brain." Itachi rolled his eyes.

Rarely would one hear the young prodigy speak. It was only when alone or when with those he trusted. Kisame was one he had grown to trust almost immediately. Perhaps it had been his muscular appearance sending the teen a sense of protection. Maybe it had been his somewhat dry humor and good-natured personality that was opposite his own, cold, distant personality. Perhaps... Itachi mused, it was his odd appearance. After all, someone who sent an intimidating vibe was sure to have a reason. The man obviously didn't seem the type to receive many compliments or kind words.

Itachi suspected that they were the same somewhere inside. As the missions together increased, he came to believe he only loved a good fight. This was true, he was of the Bloody Mist—one of the Shinobi Seven Swordsmen. Kisame still had a gentle side, however. Itachi smiled to himself at a particular memory.

– _Flashback –_

Kisame turned, blood dripping from his beloved sword. At this time, I only believed him to be a bloodthirsty man. He sent me a lopsided grin, still proud of the kill. We had been attacked, caught off-guard, by a group of bandits with ninja abilities. I had been busy thinking of what made me so drawn to this man, basking in the glory of his fight. I shook my head, I was starting to feel tipsy.

"Did you see that, Itachi-san?" Kisame laughed, loping over to my side.

"See what, Kisame?" I took deep breaths upon realizing I had been wounded. Although when... I wasn't sure, nor where at that moment.

"That guy's head go roll—are you okay, Itachi-san?" He seemed to have noticed my toppling over... that's a good sign he's not completely brainless.

I blacked out, the wound no doubt struck by a weapon laced in a potent poison. I had thought it would be my end and that is when I came too. I assumed the other had left me or something else. After all, I never really liked to fight and that much was obvious to him. I would have been a burden. I was so occupied by my thoughts; I hadn't realized I wasn't lying on the ground, rather a comfortable bed. I heard a door being opened then closed and rose my head to see Kisame bringing a bag of goods.

"You're awake!" He sounded relieved as he set down the bags.

"Apparently." I replied dully.

"Heh. Yeah... Are you feeling okay? I managed to talk Pein into giving us some break time while you recover." Kisame pulled a pack of dangos from the bag.

"Where are we?" My mouth watered but I refused to let him know.

"At headquarters." He answered, bringing the treat to me, "Dango, Itachi-san?"

I said nothing, eying the delectable food. I admit, I was suspicious. Back then, I didn't become obsessed with those sticks. That was after this memorable day.

"Come on, Itachi, they're not poisoned." He laughed, holding it closer to my mouth.

I didn't budge and he shrugged. I was startled when he sat on the bed at my side. My curiosity increased as he went to pull off one of the dumplings. He set the rest down then, with his free hand, pried my mouth open. He proceeded to force feed me and once he had finished the first stick he explained.

"You had to eat something, Itachi." My breath caught at his smile.

Perhaps he was worried for me. Maybe he was a shark. At the smell of blood he's whipped into a frenzy. But... when the blood has gone... he can be quite peaceful and relaxed. Perhaps he was just a whale shark...

– _End Flashback_ –

Itachi's stomach grumbled just then. That had made him have a sudden craving for the special treat. Kisame must have heard because he laughed halfheartedly.

"Well, Itachi, I wish I could find some food, but I'm a little tied up."

"They tied you up?" Itachi tried to imagine the situation.

He was grateful his partner was unable to see his face was red. He shook his head and thoughts.

"Yeah. You remember what happened?"

"Not really. How'd we end up in... wherever this is."

"Well, we were on a mission to raise money. Kakuzu's being a stingy asshole as usual. It was to collect a bounty. This bounty was prepared though. We walked straight into an ambush." Kisame gave a laugh, "I hadn't even realized you were gone until the bounty appeared right in front of me. I..." He trailed, Itachi thought he heard a dry sob, "I was scared... I suppose... when I saw your body limp in his arms."

"Hm." was the Uchiha's only vocal reply.

Silence stretched and Itachi's thoughts swam. Kisame had been scared. He rested his head on the mirror. It was hard to believe the strong shinobi could even register the meaning of fear. His thoughts were scattered when the door clanged open once more. Itachi rose his head, eyes portraying defiance. Footsteps stopped at his cell and the cage was opened. The footsteps approached him. Itachi tensed. This was not going to end well...


	2. Out Cold

Kisame tensed at the sound of his partner being dragged from his cell. He stood, tearing his eyes from the mirror. Now was their chance. He willed his sword to respond to his chakra. The men had taken it from him and the bounty they had been after no doubt had it on his person. There was a scream from a man nearby then another. Kisame gave off a huge grin. His cell door burst open and in came Samehada. It returned to it's owner whom had no problem breaking his binds.

Kisame rolled his shoulders in a glorious stretch before stepping from the cell. He looked to his side expectantly awaiting some remark from Itachi about how it took him long enough. However he received none for Itachi was unconscious on the floor, lying in a puddle of blood. Kisame rushed towards him, eyes searching his body. He sighed in relief upon realizing it was not his partner's blood rather the enemies'. However, it worried him why the Uchiha was in such a state.

He shrugged it off, however, and placed Samehada on his back. He knelt at Itachi's side then pulled him into his arms. The ex-Hidden Mist shinobi had the bounty drooped over his shoulder and his comrade in his arms, cradled to his chest.

–

Kisame met Kakuzu outside a bounty exchange. Hidan laughed when he spotted the weasel unconscious in Kisame's arms. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, slicing Hidan's head clear from his shoulders. The two ignored his curses, Kisame handing the bounty over to Kakuzu. They said a brief good-bye before the shark headed for their own quarters.

Kisame stopped outside the cave by a lake. Kisame smiled at the scenery before he remembered Itachi's condition. He stepped inside and set him on the bed they were forced to share. Of course, they usually just took turns or Kisame allowed his ill partner the bed while he took to the floor or couch. He watched the Uchiha's chest rise and fall before he turned to leave. He froze upon hearing his name from Itachi's lips. He turned back to Itachi and noticed he was shivering.

The cave was rather cold since Kakuzu didn't allow heating. The shark frowned, knowing he'd later regret what he was about to do. He gently pulled back the covers and crawled under them next to Itachi. He replaced the covers over them and soon felt Itachi nuzzle into his side. Kisame smiled at this then followed into sleep.

Itachi awoke to the sound of snoring. Not that it was unusual, in fact he was quite used to his partner's snores. What he wasn't used to was how close it sounded. He also found it was difficult to breathe. He went to sit up only to find someone was holding him. His eyes narrowed and he kneed the closest thing that belonged to the one restraining him. Kisame shot up and scrambled out of bed, immediately recalling last night.

"Sorry Itachi! I just didn't want you to freeze or nothing." Kisame rubbed the back of his head, looking to the floor while awaiting his partner's reaction.

"... That's alright. It just caught me off guard." Itachi replied calmly.

"I bet you're hungry. I 'll go get you something." Kisame bowed his head a bit then left.

Itachi yawned then crawled out of bed. His vision was worse today. He looked down and saw that Kisame hadn't changed him. He sighed in disappointment as he headed for his dresser. He didn't have much to wear but Kisame always did the laundry before they ran out of clean clothes. Itachi smiled to himself; Kisame was a lot like a maid.

"Itachi, I brought you some..." Kisame stopped in the door way, watching Itachi as he changed into new clothes, "... Dango?"

Itachi turned around, face blank as usual. He walked over to Kisame and took the food with a small "thanks". Kisame followed Itachi to the kitchen. They sat down without another word and ate across from each other.

"So, Itachi, what happened yesterday? You just collapse?" Kisame was first to break the silence.

"I guess. One of them had some sort of gas." Itachi shrugged.

"Oh." Kisame replied dumbly.

"Did you turn in the bounty?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, handed him off to Kakuzu and Hidan." Kisame answered, munching the end of the chopsticks.

Itachi gave a nod to show he heard. They finished eating when somebody dropped in for a visit. Itachi went to the living room while Kisame went to greet their visitor. Kisame reappeared with Deidara close behind.

"Good morning, Deidara-san." Itachi greeted in the usual Uchiha matter.

"Uchiha, un." Deidara's reply was strained then he smirked, "Hidan said Kisame was carrying you 'round yesterday. Hm."

Itachi shot him a withering glare. The blonde returned it until Kisame poked his arm. Deidara gave a snort at the Uchiha before following Kisame to the kitchen. Itachi's face fell. He didn't understand why the two had left him. He began to sink into his depressed mood, thoughts turning to the pessimistic side. No doubt that tramp was enjoying _his _partner's company. The thought made him seethe. He stood and went to look for them.

"Are you sure?" Itachi heard Kisame ask Deidara.

"Just pull it out, un!" Itachi gave a jolt then ran inside.

"Pull what out of where?" He leered.

"Um..." Kisame took a step back while Deidara was over by the sink.

"Thanks for pulling my splinter out, Kisame-danna." he turned around, holding up the little piece of wood.

"It was a splinter?" Itachi suddenly felt... like a fool.

"Uh, yeah." Kisame laughed, his face slightly pink, "What did you think I was pulling out of him?"

"No comment..." Itachi replied, feeling his own face heat in embarrassment.

"By the way, un. Leader says you two have another mission tomorrow." Deidara said as he made his way past.

"Seriously, Itachi," Kisame looked at him with his usual smile, "were you thinking what I think you were thinking?"

Itachi said nothing but gave a small nod. This earned yet another laugh from the shark. Itachi gave him a glare then hurried towards the bedroom. Kisame stood there, confused a moment before he soon followed.

* * *

I HAVE A COMIC FOR THE LAST SCENE ABOVE!

... . c o m


End file.
